The Molnija Awards
by The Molnija Awards
Summary: To celebrate the fifth birthday of Vampire Academy, we are hosting the first annual Molnija Awards. /nominations open/
1. Introduction

**First Molnija Award**

This summer, we are going to reach a milestone: Vampire Academy will be 5 years old on August 7th. The two of us – kittenxxkisses – Kat - and Orlissa – thought that this event calls for celebration, so we come forward this little idea: a fanfiction award for all Vampire Academy fics!

**How will this go? **

The Award has two rounds: the first round is the nomination. Below you can see all the categories you can nominate a story; **any Vampire Academy fanfiction on this site can be nominated**. You can only nominate three stories/authors for each category, and you can't nominate your own story, nor can you ask your readers to nominate yours. To nominate, all you have to do is to send a PM to this account, with the names of the categories, authors, stories, and, if the category needs, the name of the character/the specific scene you want to win. You can nominate in all categories. Nominations will end on **June 29th**, and after that, we'll disclose the five stories which got the most nominations in each category. The categories are the following:

Best Full-length Story, Finished

Bestt Full-length Story, Unfinished

Best One-shot

Best Drabble/Drabble Series

Best Overall Author

Best Full-length Story Author

Best One-shot Author

Best Romance

Best Action

Best Angst

Best Tragedy

Best Humor

Best Parody

Best Lemon

Best friendship Story

Best Family Story

Best Rose/Dimitri Story

Best Lissa/Christian Story

Best Rose/Adrian Story

Best Adrian/Sydney Story

Best Other Pairing

Best All Human Story

Best Alternative Universe

Best Crossover

Best Songfic

Best Bloodlines

Best Own Character

Most Romantic Scene

Most Tear-wrecking Scene

Cutest Scene

Most Humorous Scene

Best Action Scene

Most Unique Storyline

The second round – the voting – will start on **July 1st**, and will run until **July 31st**. The voting practice is the same as for the nomination: send a PM to this account with the name of the story/author (and in some categories, name of the exact scene or character) you want to win. You can vote for each category, you can even vote for your own story, but you can only vote for one nominee in each category.

The names/titles of the winners will be posted on **August 7****th**, then fifth anniversary of the publication of Vampire Academy.

**And what can you win?**

Respect. Pride. Bragging rights. We are also planning to make certificates for the winners. If you would like to add anything to the winners' prizes – fanarts, stories on request, banners, anything that can be sent to the winners via Internet, please contact us!

Important – please, make sure that this competition is fair; do not cheat, do not trash other authors and stories, do not make false accounts to vote several times.

**Thank you! Let the best stories win!**

Kat and Orlissa


	2. Note

Dear guys,

Sorry for the delay in the posting of the nominated stories and authors. I have been pretty busy lately but I have started processing all the nominations that have come in. It's a lot of data, though, and there's a lot to do with it (put into order, see which categories have enough nominations for the voting, see if the stories are nominated in the right category…), but I hope that I'll be able to post them tomorrow.

Patience!

Yours truly

Orlissa


	3. Second round Voting!

Dear everybody,

I present you the outcome of the nomination round!

I am really sorry for the delay, but I hope that everybody is excited about the voting :)

Below you can find the categories that had enough nomination for the second round. In the end, every nominated story got into this round. Only one little alternation was made by the organizers – Nicia's story Thinking of You was nominated in the drabble section, but we found it unfit for that category, since its chapters are interlocking, making a full story arch, even if the chapters are short – so the story was moved to The Best Full-length story category.

Please remember, that you can only vote for one story/author in one category, and that you can only vote in PM – no votes in reviews will be admitted in this round.

So, lastly, the nominated stories and authors:

**Best Full-length Story, Finished**

A blessing in disguise - ms. Belikov

Assassination - Peace Rose G'ladheon

DarkDaughter1318 - Secrets, Love & Lies

Ever Mine Ever Thine Ever Ours - Little-Angry-Kitten

Love, In A Clearly Different View - rivereq

Love Isn't Lovely - XxListlessAngelxX -

MadameRozaBelikov - Rose Colored Glasses

Rosemarie Alanna Belikov - Model Behavior

The Russian's worth the price I pay - Ms. Belikov

The Search For Rosemarie Mazur - MadameRozaBelikova

Thinking of you - Nicia

Who are you, really? - Nicia

Who say's I can't date the gym teacher – Ms. Sweden

* * *

**Bestt Full-length Story, Unfinished**

Behind the camera - 0.0-MIDNIGHTROSE-0.0

Climbing the Corporate Ladder by Przybyszewski

Cop an Attitude - Ms. Belikov

It's a Man' Man's World - Ms. Sweden

Life Will Turn Around - Nicia

Love Dimples - It's a pirates life for me

RAA Belikov - What The Hell Did I Do Last Night

The Broken Road to You - Przybyszewski

The Love Wielder's Journey by Snowgoose

Who Knew? - AlKerr

Winning her heart - MadameRozaBelikova

* * *

**Best One-shot**

20 Years - Tanimar

Beg for it - Nicia

Doctor Dilemma - Nicia

Humors of Life by Rose Melissa Ivashkov

La Petite Morte by Little-Angry-Kitten

The Mystery of you - mandy52799

Together Again by GSDM Canada

Twenty Years - TaniMar

**Best Drabble/Drabble Series**

* * *

Color My Life With Your Love - Mina Rivera

Little Bit of This, Little bit of That - Orlissa

The Eyes Have It - Kessafan

* * *

**Best Overall Author**

GSDM Canada

Little-Angry-Kitten.

Love Dimples

MadameRozaBelikova

Ms Belikov

Ms. Sweden

Nicia

Rose Melissa Ivashkov.

Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov

* * *

**Best Full-length Story Author**

Kessafan

Ms. Belikov

Ms. Sweden

Rivereq

* * *

**Best One-shot Author**

GSDM Canada

Little-Angry-Kitten

Rose Melissa Ivashkov

TaniMar

* * *

**Best Romance**

The Russian's worth the price I pay - Ms. Belikov

Forgotten Roses - Buria

It doesn't always end the same - CleoTBelikovSalvatore

Jesse's Girl: A Collection of OneShots - Peace Rose G'ladheon

Just a Sweet Dream - Little Angry Kitten

Swept Away - TaniMar

The Truth Get's In The Way Reposted - snowgoose

Who knew? - AlKerr

* * *

**Best Action**

Fatal Attractions by ROZAxDIMTIRI

Ever Mine Ever Thine Ever Ours - Little-Angry-Kitten

In another life - Only The Lucky

Nothing To Stay For - Peace Rose G'ladheon

Saving Me - Ms. Belikov

Who are you, really? - Nicia

* * *

**Best Angst**

A Story in One Shots: Volume 2 - rivereq

My wish - RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

The Broken Road to You - Przybyszewski

The Love Wielder's Journey - snowgoose

* * *

**Best Tragedy**

A Story in One Shots: Volume 2 - rivereq

Ever Mine Ever Thine Ever Ours - Little-Angry-Kitten

Thinking of you - Nicia

* * *

**Best Humor**

Cop an attitude - Ms. Belikov

Husband VS Hormoned Struck Pregnant Monster - Ms. Sweden

Husband VS Wife - Ms. Sweden

I guess it Happens - lyd-2210

The Broken Road to you - Przybyszewski

Whatever Happens, Happens - lyd-2212

* * *

**Best Lemon**

Achilles by Kessafan

Doctor Dilemma - Nicia

Fated - .TVLover

La fesseé érotique - IloveCeci

La Petite Morte - Little-Angry-Kitten

Teacher's Pet - Little-Angry-Kitten

Together Again - GSDM Canada

* * *

**Best Family Story**

Family Affairs by Little-Angry-Kitten

The Broken Road to You - Przybyszewski

Who say's I can't date the gym teacher - Ms. Sweden

* * *

**Best Rose/Dimitri Story**

Does Your Husband Know? - She Lives in a Dream

I Want To Experience Love - xx-RedRoseBlackThorn-xx

Save You - Peace Rose G'ladheon

Twenty Years - TaniMar

* * *

**Best Rose/Adrian Story**

Another Romance - Rose Melissa Ivashkov

Inflamed by Murderous Passion - Rose Melissa Ivashkov

This Crazy Thing Called Life - Rose Melissa Ivashkov

* * *

**Best Adrian/Sydney Story**

A Little Something by Rose Melissa Ivashkov

Fear, Love and Jealousy a Powerul Mix - TeegyBee

LGP - The Door

My fake boyfriend - BoOkWoRm1807

* * *

**Best All Human Story**

A Blessing in Disguise - Ms. Belikov

Achilles by Kessafan

Love, In A Clearly Different View by rivereq

The Broken Glass Slipper - Dr. Kelly

The Russian's worth the price I pay by Ms. Belikov

The search for Rosemarie Mazur - MadameRozaBelikova

White Blank Page - SKDanielle16

Who says I can't date the gym teacher – Ms. Sweden

* * *

**Best Alternative Universe**

It's a man's, man's world - Ms. Sweden

She Called Him Comrade by snowgoose

The Love Wielder's Journey by snowgoose

The Truth Get's In The Way Reposted by snowgoose

* * *

**Cutest Scene**

007-license to kill - True Love - end scene, it's about time

The book circle never prepared me for this - Ms. Sweden – where Tasha's rejecting Dimitri and he says 'but I missed my book circle to come here'.

Thinking of You, chp. 2 - Nicia

* * *

**Most Unique Storyline**

A Blessing in Disguise - Ms. Belikov

It's a Man's Man's World – Ms. Sweden

Possible - Przybyszewski

The Love Wielder's Journey - snowgoose


End file.
